Digimon Tamers
by Ziggy Thompson
Summary: Rashawn is another Tamer to my Digimon Seasons. This is around the same time as the Digimon Revolution Series so I might decide for them to combine. (Post any ideas)
1. The Digimon

****

Digimon Tamers

Thursday, September 24th

The school bell rang at 3:00p.m. Rashawn Miller walked out of the classroom with his books in his hand. He was wearing a black hood, black pants and black do-rag. Rashawn was a normal 14-year old boy who excelled in sports. His favorite was Basketball. Rashawn had a great imagination on creating new things.

Rashawn walked home taking the long route to his house. He looked on as kids played in the streets. He stopped by the electronic that was around the corner from his house. The employee, Dean was showing him a new toy from Japan. "This is the new thing called a Digimon. It stands for Digital monsters" Dean exclaimed. "Why is it so good?" questioned Rashawn. "Well as you progress in the game you feed your digimon, train, and fight other Digimon from other people" Dean said. "I see, how much are they?" Said a confused Rashawn. "For regular price they are fifteen dollars. But since I had a history with you, I make it eight dollars"answered Dean. "Thanks man, I'll see what this Digimon is all about, Peace," Rashawn said while he stepped out of the store and continued walking home.

Rashawn walked into the apartment and continued into room 305. As he opened the door he saw his mother filing the bills and taxes as his father played with his little brother. "I'm home" Rashawn said as he headed toward his room. "You better finish your homework before 7:00. Your father and me are going out to eat. I'm just making the dirty rice for you plus the chicken is in the refrigerator." His mother exclaimed.

He fell face first into his bed after the long day. Rashawn then rolled over so he was facing the ceiling. He took the Digimon out of his pocket and opened it. With the Digimon came the instruction manual and a note. After reading the instructions Rashawn turned on the Digimon and saw a black egg with red stripes. "I guess I have to wait until him to grow" Rashawn sighed. He glanced at the manual hoping to find a way to speed up the process. _Digivolution is the process of which the Digimon will grow. The conditions of Digivolution affect each Digimon. The basic conditions are hunger, discipline and battles. _"I wonder who else bought these Digimon" Rashawn said to himself. He picked up the note and was amazed by the symbols, which seem to be making a message. The symbols were letters in a different language that Rashawn has never seen. "This is so cheap. Giving me something in a new language for eight dollars. Rashawn picked up his Digimon and saw the symbols turn into English. _You have been chosen to become a tamer to save the Digital World. You are not alone. Your first task is to find the others in the Digital World. Now...it's time for you to see your true destiny._ "My what?" said a confused Rashawn.

A shinning glowing light burst from the Digimon Rashawn was holding. "What the...?" yelled Rashawn as he was lifted up into the air only to be scanned from a new red light. As the light scanned him he looked at his body turning into green 0's and 1's. "I'm going to get Dean for this" said Rashawn as he was sucked into the Digimon.


	2. Demiakumon

****

Digimon Tamers

Rashawn last saw himself fallen wildly from a black sky with filled with pictures of mountains, rivers, forest and volcanoes. He awoke near a riverbed staring at the rushing water. He stood up to find a strange device on his wrist.

It looked liked the digivice he had bought from the store except it looked like a cross between the digivice and a watch. The screen was a square shape inside two circles. The 1st circle was a light blue and larger than the square and the 2nd circle. The 2nd circle was a dark blue and was bigger than the screen. On the right side there were three oval shaped button sideways. On the top-right corner was a small antenna that could snap from sideways to pointed in the direction of the digivice.

"I wonder what this gadget do?"question Rashawn. "All well, I guess I should find out where I am." Rashawn climbed on one of the tree to top to see his location. To his left he saw a savanna. On his right he saw a giant forest in front of a canyon. Rashawn turned around only to face one of the biggest moutains he had seen. "Damn. Now I know I'm not on Earth" Rashawn announced. The branch underneath Rashawn gave away and he fell down hitting the ground once again head first.

He stroked his head from and risen only to find a strange egg. "Isn't that the same egg that was in my Digimon game earlier?"Rashawn said. Rashawn picked up the egg and rubbed for a couple of seconds until he started to break. "Did I do something wrong?" Rashawn said. The egg revealed a large black head with a red stripe running over it's eyes and a second running right above it's nose. It had red eyes with a black pupil and red needle-like ears. "Hi, my name is Demiakumon. Are you my tamer?"said the strange head creature. "Nice to meet you Demiakumon. My name is Rashawn. I think I am your tamer since I made this afternoon."Rashawn exclaimed. "Great, I've been waiting for you"said Demiakumon cheerfully.

"I see, do you know if there are any more humans like me"asked Rashawn. "There is a handfull of Humans in the Digital World. We just need to find them" Demiakumon replied. "Okay, I have one more question. What is this...Digital World?" Rashawn questioned. "It's where all the digimon live. But only tamers with special charactheristics can come. And you are one of them" said Demiakumon with a smile. "Okay then."Rashawn said while looking at his device. "Do you know what this thing do?"asked Rashawn. Demiakumon announced "That is a Digiwatch also known as a D-watch. It's able to send and receive data. It is able to communicate to other tamers. The D-watch will be usefull in our journey." "I guess I have no choice not to go along" said Rashawn. "There is a city nearby. We can go there for supplies." Demiakumon said. "Okay then, this is the start of a new adventure"said Rashawn while picking up Demiakumon and headed toward the city.


	3. Akumon

Digimon Tamers  
  
Rashawn and Demiakumon walked for miles until Demiakumon heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of many Digimon talking to each other. "We made it Rashawn. Welcome to File City"announced Demiakumon. "File City eh? Look just like New York City. I wonder if the two worlds are linked."questioned Rashawn. A loud growling noise came from both of thier stomachs. "It's time to eat."said Demiakumon. "Yeah, I'm starving. Let's try that resturant over their." Rashawn pointed to the restaurant next to a battle arena.  
  
With thier stomachs still growling, Rashawn with Demiakumon in his arms walked into the restaurant to find a man-like creature blazing with flames. "Who is that" asked Rashawn looking at his D-watch pointed at the creature. Meramon. HP 2050/2050. "Nice to meet you travelers. What can I get you?"asked Meramon. "We'll take the Red Hot Ramen" said Rashawn. "That will be 400 bits" replied Meramon. "400 what?" Rashawn said confused. "Bits, it's the currency we use in the Digital World"-Demiakumon said. "Where can I get bits?"Rashawn asked. "You can earn them from battles or sell some of your items."answered Meramon. Rashawn stomach growled in rage from hunger. "Is there anyother plae where we can get food?"asked a desperate Rashawn. "Well, there is that Meat Farm owned by Vegiemon."-replied Meramon. "I guess that will do. C'mon Demiakumon"said Rashawn leaving with his partner digimon.  
  
Rashawn walked upward to find a farm surrounded by barbed wire. At the front gate of teh farm was a large greenplant creature. He pointed his D-watch at the creature. Vegiemon. HP 1500/1500. "Hello there weary travelers. Here for some meat i propose?"said Vegiemon. Rashawn and Demiakumon nodded. "Since you are new in town I'll give you 5 pieces of Sirloin for free" Vegiemon announced. Rashawn took the meat and gave one sirloin to Demiakumon. Rashawn bit down on one of the sirloin and tasted the sweetness from the meat. "It taste mad good" Rashawn said to Demiakumon. "I think we should save some for later on" Demiakumon said. A shadow appeared above while the two were eating. Rashawn looked back to find an angel-like Digimon staring down on them. "I've been looking for you"-said the creature. Rashawn tried to escape but was hit by the angel's staff knocking him unconcisous.  
  
Rashawn awoke in a strange house being looked down by other digimon. He jumped up readying himself an attack against anyone of them. "Take it easy. Angemon bumped you on the head a little too hard" said the old digimon holding a staff with a wolf's paw on it. Rashawn saw Demiakumon in the chair sleeping. He pointed his D-watch toward the old digimon. Jijimon. HP 3000/3000. He turned to Angemon and scanned him. Angemon HP 3000/3000. "What was your deal, hitting me with your stick"-screamed Rashawn annoyed. "You were going to run away. Plus it was an emergency. Forgive Me" said Angemon. "We'll see about that. What is the emergency? asked Rashawn.   
  
"The Digital World is in Danger. As a tamer you and your partner are required to destroy the ultimate evil. There are others such as yourself. In order for you to find the rest of the tamers I'll give you my support program. " Jijimon said. With that said Jijimon waved his staff causing Rashawn's D-Watch to glow. "There, I've inserted the program. If you press the middle button on your D-Watch it will show where each tamer is. You can also find out what digimon they have." announced Jijimon. "This is dope. Thanks Jijimon. I guess we should be going. We need to join up with the other tamers" said Rashawn.   
  
"Demiakumon, wake up. We're leaving" said Rashawn trying to wake up his little buddy. "Rashawn man, I'm still sleepy. Five more minutes" said Demiakumon annoyed. "How about a Sirloin instead ?" Demiakumon awoke in a flash grinning happily for the Sirloin. Rashawn took the Sirloin out of his pocket and feed it to his partner. His D-Watch started to glow showing off a flashing light. "What's going on?" asked Rashawn. "Demiakumon is digivolving" announced Jijimon. "He's what?" said Rashawn as Demiakumon started to glow.   
  
Digivoultion Sequence Activate  
  
Demiakumon digivolve to... Akumon.  
  
Instead of a black head in the place of Demiakumon's location it was now a black dragon-like creature covered with red stripes from head to tail and white-grayish hair. He was standing on his two hind legs with three claws on each foot and hand. He was standing with a bird-hip which caused him to bend over instead of standing upright like a human.  
  
"Wow, Akumon. You're...bigger and look stronger too." said Rashawn. "Yeah, I feel like I can beat any digimon"said Akumon acting like he was boxing. "We were hoping for you to digivolve earlier. Oh well, we have a training gym near here. Rashawn, you and Akumon should go there. There are going to be alot of evil digimon trying to destroy you. Plus training can help Akumon digivolve to his Champion form" said Jijimon. "Yeah, we'll drop by there."Rashawn said as he looked at his D-watch to see the time was 10:00p.m. "Maybe we should wait until the morning. Can we stay for the night Jijimon?"asked Rashawn. "Sure, let me get the pull-out sofa" said Jijimon. "Tomorrow we'll start training" said Rashawn. 


	4. Natalie

Digimon Tamers  
  
Jijimon woke from his snoring to find the bed holding Rashawn and Akumon was empty. "Where did those two go to?" Jijimon said to himself. He steped outside for a bit of sunshine as he heard shouting from a distance. "You can do it, push that boulder" shouted Rashawn. Jijimon walked behind him and placed his hand on Rashawn's shoulder. "I see you have been training. What are the stats on our little friend." asked Jijimon. "Why don't you check for yourself" said Rashawn. Rashawn pointed his D-watch toward Akumon.   
  
Akumon HP 1000/1000 Offensive 150 Defensive 150 Speed 150 Brains 150.   
  
"We have been training for a long time. But we need real situations. Do you have any ideas Jijimon?" asked Rashawn. "You should probably go out and find the others. You will be able to find the other by using the D-watch. Also I'll give you a starting out kit. I already downloading the information to your D-watch." Jijimon replied. "Thanks Jijimon. Tell Angemon when we get back I want a battle." Said Rashawn as he and Akumon ran toward the forest. "So long Rashawn, hope you find the others" said Jijimon.  
  
Akumon was sniffing the air checking to see which path had the scent of the other tamers. The right path has three tamers traveling together while the other has scent of a female tamer from along time ago. Rashawn looked at his D-watch to find see three black dots near the Great Canyon Area. "We'll go find the female tamer. I think she is located near the Drill Tunnel. We're close there anyway" said Rashawn. "Let's hurry, We might be able to get to her." replied Akumon.   
  
They ran through the forest meeting Digimon such as ModokiBetamon and Goburimon. "We made it. Let's see if we can find the other tamer."Said Rashawn as he and Akumon destroyed. "HELP" screamed a girl. "I think that's her Rashawn" said Akumon in full persuit.   
  
A Hispanic tan-skinned girl was shielding her digimon from the trio of Goburimon. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt with blues jeans going over her pink with black stripe shoes. "Whose that?"Rashawn said while pointing to the digimon.   
  
Goburimon. 1.HP 570/700 2.HP 400/700 3.HP 630/700.   
  
Spikedramon HP 1,000/1,200.   
  
Goburimon was a goblin-like creature holding a spiked club. Spikedramon was a green and blue dragon standing upright with horns from head to tail. "Help them out Akumon"said Rashawn. Akumon ran into the middle of the fight causing the Goburimon to back off of the girl and Spikedramon. "Jijimon said we would be able to communicate with each other through this D-watch. About time I tested it."said Rashawn.   
  
One of the Goburimon snuck behind Akuman preparing to strike him with his club. "Akumon look behind you. Grab the club and swing Goburimon into the others." commanded Rashawn. UP-LINK. Akumon did the command causing the three Goburimon to crash into the trash can. "That should do about 100 HP damage to each. Now Akumon Headbutt the Goburimon to your left and tail swipe the one in the middle" commanded Rashawn. UP-LINK. After Akumon finished the commands one Goburimon was left standing. "Do you really want to be deleted? Me and Akumon are unbeatable." cheered Rashawn. "We'll see about that " said a large groundhog-like digimon with drills coming out from his hands, feet and nose. "I've seen you before" said Rashawn. The girl in the back scanned the digimon with her D-watch.   
  
Drimogemon. HP 1980/1980.   
  
"Akumon, do you think you can handle another digimon?" asked Rashawn. "I think so, but I'm goin to need help." replied Akumon looking at Spikedramon. "Sure thing" said Spikedramon steping to Akumon's side. "We need your help too" said Rashawn to the girl. "Right. Let's take down this oversized groundhog."  
  
"Akumon, watch out for his drills, jump up and attack his backside" commanded Rashawn through the D-watch. UP-LINK. Akumon jumped into the air when Drimogemon was preparing to attack with his drills Akumon used his finishing technique. "Lava Bomb" yelled Akumon. Multiple spheres of fire burst from Akumon's mouth hitting Drimogemon rin the back. "Nice attack, Spikedramon use Spike Roll"commanded the girl. UP-LINK. "Spike Roll" said Spikedramon as she curled into a ball with her spikes showing outward as she hit Drimogemon. Drimogemon moaned in pain from the two attacks. "Now, combine the attacks into one" said Rashawn. UP-LINK. Spikedramon jumped into the air curling into her spike ball when Akumon aimed his Lava Bomb at her resulting in a Flaming Spike Ball. "Now finish him off" said Rashawn. "Flaming Spike Ball" The attack resulted in Drimogemon being deleted.  
  
"Muchos Gracias, Muchos Gracias. Me and Spikedramon were afraid we wouln't get out of here. My name is Natalie. Como te llamas? asked Natalie. "Uh?" said a confused Rashawn. "Sorry, I talk spainsh when I'm nervous. It always happens when I'm in a battle or around a cute boy" said Natalie grinning. "You don't say" said Rashawn blushing. A loud growl came from Natalie and Spikdramon's stomach. "Sorry, it's been a whole day since we have had food." said Spikedramon. "I got just the thing." said Rashawn. He pressed the bottom button on his D-watch releasing four pieces of Sirloin. "Great, I needed a good meal" said a cheerfull Natalie. "I think we had a long day. Let's get some rest after we eat" yawned Rashawn who instanly fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, sweet dreams" said Natalie with a smile as she too fell into a deep sleep. 


	5. Jason & Whidomon

Digimon Tamers  
  
Rashawn was always the first to wake up. Rashawn rolled onto his right and slowly opened his eyes to find wavy golden brown hair hispanic girl sleeping next to him. "What the...?" he said to himself only to remember it was only Natalie. Natalie was the other tamer that he found in Drill Tunnel. He though of an idea as he moved his hand toward her waist. "Don't even think about Rashawn!" said Natalie in her sleep. But he couldn't resist, he slid his hand toward the back pockets of her jeans and gently rubbed her bottom. In an instant, Natalie had slapped Rashawn across his face leaving a mark. "It was worth the pain" said Rashawn grinning as he stood up from the ground.   
  
He walked outside the tunnel for fresh air while he took off his do-rag to fix it. "You need any help?" asked Natalie who came from behind. "Naw it's good. Sorry about earlier" he said. "Don't worry about it. Although you might have ended your chances. Now knee down and hold still" said Natalie as she took the do-rag from his hands and began to tie the strap around his head. "Thanks Nat. I have question. How did you get to the Digital World?" asked Rashawn. "It actually started when I was playing with that new toy called the Digimon. I was in the park sitting on the swing when a light shined through the Digimon. Next thing i know I'm here with Spikedramon." answered Natalie. "There it's done. Since I fixed your hair you and Akumon need to go find something for Breakfast" said Natalie smiling. "Sure, whatever. We might be able to find some fruit around the forest. C'mon Akumon." said Rashawn. "He is some kind of tamer" said Spikedramon walking to the entrance to her partner. "Yeah, and he has such soft hands" said Natalie bewitched by Rashawn's actions.  
  
Rashawn and Akumon walked through the Native Forest. "I found some Digimushrooms. These should be good for a stew." said Rashawn. "Yeah, Let's go to Dragon Eye Lake" suggested Akumon. "Dragon Eye Lake?" asked Rashawn. "It's the lake where digimon go to fish. There are different kinds of fish such as Digital Catfish, Black Digital Trout and Digital Sea Bass" said Akumon. "That sounds good maybe we can take alittle more time" said Rashawn.   
  
hen his D-watch started to beep. "I wonder what this is about? aksed Rashawn. He clicked the top button from his screen. 1 new message from Natalie. "How did she get my number from my D-watch?" said a stumped Rashawn. "I forgot to tell you that she hacked into the D-watch last night and took the code from it" said Akumon. "Just great, I might as well open it." said Rashawn. "Rashawn, where are you. You are 20 minutes late. I told you to be back in 30 minutes." "It takes time to find food here, there are too many digimon who want to fight" said Rashawn. "Don't you lie to me chico. I'm a hacker and your D-watch says the last time you fought was last night. I'll give you 15 minutes before I come looking for you. Bye" "I'll get for this. C'mon Akumon. Let's catch some fish."said Rashawn as he and Akumon walked down to Dragon Eye Lake.  
  
Akumon shot his Lava Bombs into the hitting dozens of fish while Rashawn was catching the fish in his vine net. "That should do. Let's bounce before Natalie tries to kill me." said Rashawn lifiting the net over his shoulder. A pair of blue clear eyes was watching them from the tree top. As Rashawn ands Akumon drew close to the tree the boy and his digimon jumped in front of them.   
  
He was waering tannish brown shorts covering most knees almost touching his feet and a black t-shirt. The boy also had brown spike hair with black dye on the ends. His digimon was a white dog with large floopy ears. "Give us the fish and no one will get hurt" said the boy holding out his hand. "You wish punk. We worked hard for these. Ain't no way you getting this" said Rashawn in raged. "Fine by me. Whidomon, attack" The white dog also known as Whidomon jumped onto Rashawn as Akumon tail whiped him into the tree. "What's your deal?"asked Rashawn. "Whidomon, he's digimon is powerful. Use your speed to confuse him." commanded the boy through his D-watch. UP-LINK. Whidomon ran circles around Akumon causing his status from normal to confusion. "Akumon, stay focused. Use your Lava Bomb attack" said Rashawn. UP-LINK. "Lava Bomb" said Akumon bursting the small spheres from his mouth. "Whidomon, finish him off with your Resounding Bark" commanded the boy. UP-LINK. "Resounding Bark" Sound waves rushed from Whidomon's mouth hitting Akumon right on.   
  
"Now Whidomon, finish him off" commanded the boy. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" said Natalie who was on top of the cliff with Spikedramon on her left side. "Rashawn, didn't I tell you to be back in 20 minute?" yelled Natalie as she jumped from the cliff landing ontop of Rashawn's back. "Sorry about that sweetie. Now let's get to business. Who are you and what's your deal?" asked Natalie. "I'm Jason. Me and Whidomon were fighting your little boyfriend over there for the fish. Now if you get out of the way, we can finish our battle" announced Jason. "Too bad. You are going to have to go through me. Spikedramon attack using use Spike Roll" commanded Natalie. UP-LINK. Spikedramon curled into a ball and pounced onto Whidomon.   
  
"Whidomon, are you okay?" asked Jason. "Yeah. I'm good." replied Whidomon. "Good, because Akumon is going to del.." said Rashawn as he was cut off. "You guys can rest at Drill Tunnel. We drove off the Goburimon so we have nothing to worry about" suggested Natalie. "Thank you" said Jason. "I can't understand why you would invite to our place?" Rashawn asked Natalie. "Don't worry. He is a tamer. He could be part of our team. Plus you can use the help. You don't want a girl coming to save you everyday" said Natalie grinning. "Very funny. So Jason how did you get to Dragon Eye Lake?" asked Rashawn. "Well I think it happened when I was turning on that device known as a Digimon. Then the light came from the screen sucking me into this gigantic lake where Chibidomon saved me from drowning. We went to File City afterwards to meet Jijimon where Chibidomon digivolved into Whidomon." replied Jason. "Same with us but we landed in different. Isn't that right Rashawn" said Natalie smiling. "Yeah. I don't know about you two but I need some shut eye"yawned Rashawn. "Problem is that we only have two sleeping bags" said Jason. "There is only one way to settle this. Jason you can get one bag and me and Rashawn can share one" said a happy Natalie. "No way. I'll sleep outside, I learned my lesson" answered Rashawn still rubbing his mark from earlier today. "I won't hurt you that much next time.   
  
The trio and their digimon enter the Drill Tunnel hearing the quiet darkness. Jason climbed into the sleeping while Natalie did the same as Rashawn took refuge near the entrance. He counted the number of times the cricket chirped to find the temperature. He counted until there was atleast 80 chirps. He slowly began to fall asleep. Rashawn walked toward the main room of the tunnel. As he walked into the room Rashawn saw Natalie sleepy quietly. "She looks so peacefull." said Rashawn. He slipped into the bag with Natalie lieing on the right of the bag. "I knew you would be coming" said Natalie who slipped her hands behind Rashawn head feeling his cornrows held by his black do-rag. "You always read my mind" he said said in her ear as he went to sleep on Natalie's shoulder. 


End file.
